wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sun Lights Another Day
Falsarju, "Crack The Ice And Fly" Author's Note This fanfiction is based around canon events from the Wings of Fire series, written by Tui T. Sutherland and published/owned by Scholastic Press, USA. All canon characters are from the series, and all fanon characters are a work of fiction. You may NOT use ANY content from this fanfiction without the author's permission. This fanfiction was inspired by Boston's "Hitch A Ride" on the self-named debut album Boston. I do not claim their work as my own. Click here to read the first story. Also, I aplogize if this does not live up to the first story. ''Sun Lights Another Day'' Falsarju couldn't see anything but the pure, never-ending darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't hear anything but the distant, low-pitched roaring that originated beyond his knowledge. He couldn't feel anything but a cold, yet comforting, breezy pressure that seemed to come from all directions. He couldn't think of anything but "Where am I...?" Suddenly his feet landed on a hard, smooth, yet indescribable surface. The rest of his body was mysteriously raised to a standing position against the SkyWing's will. Confused and startled, his mouth flung open and released a roar or surprise, but no sound came out. Even more puzzled than before, Falsarju looked around, and his eyes caught a dim and welcoming light in the distance. "Where am I?" he whispered. Realizing that his thought became a vocal, he yelped in astonishment. His yelp echoed across the infinite vastness that cloaked his conscious like a NightWing's starry wings. And to his greater surprise, an answer to his previous question echoed back to his ears. "Dusk." "What? Who said that?" Falsarju looked around, but he could only move so much. His limbs left uselessly heavy; he could not move them. The SkyWing was only capable of moving his head, which he made the best of. "Who are you? What do you mean by 'Dusk'?" He was given no answer. "HEY! IS ANYBODY HERE? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Falsarju yelled with fury, but his voice was shaky with nervousness. "What... wait--OW!" Suddenly, a new feeling came to him. A sharp, stinging sensation rattled up and down his body, making the dragin cry in pain. Something trickled down his scales, and it was everywhere. He wanted to know what it was, but he could see nothing in this light. He instantly felt less and less of his wings, and a strong, windy current seemed to push him further and further from the dim source of light that lay ahead of him. "Wait, please... Stop! What's happening?" The SkyWing struggled to stand his ground, but if you ask him, it was rather difficult considering he had little to no control over his body. Falsarju looked behind him, where the wind was pushing him to. He managed to make out something he had not seen before: rolling clouds of gray and black and white thundered with powerful flashed of light, and rain poured from the images before him. A new sound came to his ears; he heard thundering and rain and screams and wing beats. "What's..." A flash of red and orange appeared in his vision. He followed the streak, and recognized it as... wait, who was that? "Is that... Sp... Spéir! Spéir, is that you!" He shouted at the figure as it flew over his head and returned to the world where it came from. "Wait! Spéir!" The figure did not acknowledge his brother's presence. "Wait!" Falsarju tried to reach out, but his limbs were still lifeless. The images and sounds before the SkyWing faded into the nothingness they were before. Falsarju remained motionless and speechless. "That was Dusk," a voice boomed from all directions. "What?" Flasarju was snapped out of his thoughtless daze. "Who said that? Show yourself!" Again, his words meant nothing. Falsarju turned his head away and toward the dim light he saw before. To his surprise, the light grew stronger and stronger and brighter and brighter. He was forced to squint his eyes as a weird sense of warmth covered his aching scales. He looked down at his orange, parched scales and the drying blood hiding between them. He then raised his head and saw a figure before him. It was a dragon, like him, with sunbleached red scales and an eerie aura around him. He held a friendly draconic smile and stretched his old, shaky talons to Falsarju. "Who are you?" Falsarju asked. "I am Osprey. And you are Falsarju, I presume?" replied the elder SkyWing. "Well, I mean... Yes, I think I am..." The orange dragon trailed off in thought, unsure of his own name. "I'm very sure you are the brave and caring Falsarju." "Well, sure, I'm... what?" The younger SkyWing was very well confused. "Are you the soldier that was killed by fratricide?" continued Osprey. "Uhm... maybe I was, but... wait, what?" Falsarju's head began spinning faster than any dragon could fly. "Son. You're dead." Osprey spoke seriously and plainly, but with a hint or sarcasm. "Oh. I am?" "Yes, you are, if you haven't noticed yet." "Oh," It all came flooding back to the murdered brother. The pain, the water, the blood.... everything. "So I was..." "Your brother, Spéir, committed fratricide, and you were the victim." "Oh." "Now," Osprey held out his talons to Falsarju. "You can do one of two things. You can take my talons, head into Dawn, and condemn your brother to the life of Dusk." "What?!" Falsarju stuttered. "Please allow me to continue," the elder coughed impatiently. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," "Or you can refuse my offer, spend the rest of eternity in Dusk, and give your brother a chance at Judgement," He cleared his throat. "So, SkyWing, what will it be?" Time seemed to crawl as Falsarju weighed the two options he was entirely clueless about. "Son, what is it?" Osprey asked. "I'm sorry sir, but would you explain this all to me?" Osprey sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Your brother killed you, which is a great crime. This means, that when he dies, he will spend eternity in Dusk." "What's Dusk?" "What you saw earlier. The mistakes of your life. The pain. The agony. The-" "Okay, okay, I get it." "You, on the other talon, did pleasantly in life. You may spend eternity in Dawn, which is what you have yet to see." "Oh. But what about Spéir?" "If you choose Dawn, he will spend the rest of time in Dusk. If you choose Dusk, he will be judged. He may or may not end up in Dusk, or he may end up in Void." "And what's that?" "Where you are now. The nothingness between Dusk and Dawn. You may not notice it, but there are thousands of other dragons around you... stuck here, awaiting trial, awaiting a dragon to help them into Dawn, awaiting a dragon to pull them back into Dusk." "So you're saying Spéir will stay here?" "If he is judged positively. If not, he will spend eternity in Dusk." "Oh..." Now a heavy weight seemed to drop on Falsarju's shoulders. Would he go to Dawn and condemn his brother? Or would he suffer torture so his brother could have a chance at nothingness? "Now, SkyWing, I do not have all day. I have other souls to-" "Wait! Mister Osprey! Is there a chance that both Spéir and I could go to Dawn?" "By no chance! Your brother committed a serious crime that can not be forgotten nor forgiven! He killed you! He took your life with his own talons! How are you-" "But he loved me!" Falsarju interrupted with a shout. This silenced Osprey and caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Very well. This shall be discussed among the council. As for you, you will spend Dusk until they choose what to do with you." Falsarju began to thank the old SkyWing, but he, the light, and the warmth suddenly vanished. Spéir couldn't believe it. He was gone. His little Falsarju was gone. Just like that. He spent several seconds taring at the crashing waves that were slowly turning to the color of Vermilion's scales. He opened his mouth to shout for his brother, and that was when the SeaWing pounced on him and slit his throat and stabbed him in the chest. He opened his eyes and saw clouds around him. There was no doubt about it. He was flying. Flying into infinity. Yet he felt nothing. He could not control his body. Spéir sighed and decided to go with the tailwind. He flew on and on and on... through cloud after cloud after cloud. Finally, a blinded light shone in his eyes, causing him to squint and look away. When he reopened his eyes, a whole new world stretched before him. His feet caught a fluffy surface and he automatically landed, folding his wings and tucking them close to his body. Spéir scanned the area, bewildered. "Hello! Welcome!" A young SkyWing dragonet pranced up to him. Spéir looked down at her. "Hello," he greeted. "Do you happen to be Spéir?" She asked, Her red-gold scales glittered in the sunlight that seemed to have no source. "Yes, I believe so. Who are you?" "Oh, I don't have a name. I was stolen and killed as an egg. Everyone calls me The SkyWing Dragonet." she answered, but there was no sadness to her voice. It was like her past life didn't matter. "Oh. Well." "So... welcome to Dawn! I hope you have fun!" Then she pranced off. "Wait!" Spéir shouted, but it was too late. She was gone. Spéir stared off into the horizon for what seemed like forever, racking his head and trying to search for any evidence as to how he got here and why. Something tapped at his shoulder, and he whirled around to see what. A large, rusty red SkyWing with orange-yellow eyes stared back at him. They snorted a small plume of smoke. "Spéir, is it?" They asked, and he could tell they were female. "Yes." "Good. Your brother, Falsarju, offered his place in Dawn for you." "Wait, what?" And so the dragon explained everything to Spéir. "You mean... after all of that... he'd do that for me?" Spéir whispered. "He must really love you." replied the larger dragon, who he had learned to be Kestrel. She was apparently murdered by Blister herself only days and miles from where Spéir had died. "But..." "Face it. You'll never see him again. Be glad he's not serving his time in Dusk." Spéir began sobbing, something he promised he'd never do again. "Oh, cheer up. Your parents are here. Actually, they're waiting for you." "But my brother..." "He'll be fine. In fact-" "Can't you do anything?" Spéir pleaded, cutting her off. "Can't you save him?" "Well, I-" "Please, Kestrel, please!" "Well. I'll see what is within my power." And she walked away. Falsarju opened his heavy eyes. Memories of his encounter with with Osprey came flooding back to him. He lifted his head off of the ground, expecting to see sunlight pouring into his dorm cave back in the Sky Kingdom. Instead he was greeted by darkness. He immediately set his head back down and began to doze off, accepting his new fate. Spéir was in Dawn. He was going to Dusk. He dozed off, awaiting the reaper. "Spéir! There you are!" voice shouted. Spéir snapped out of his daze and faced the source of the voice. His heart lept with joy as he saw his beloved parents, Nebo and Berkut, gliding toward him. "Oh, my baby!" Nebo cried as she hugged Spéir until he had difficulties breathing. "We missed you, son," Berkut agreed. "Oh, you won't believe!" Nebo finally released her son, leaving him gasping for breath. "But where's Falsarju?" Spéir's heart sank. Should he tell them? Could he tell him? He had to. There was no other way. "He's.... he.... Fal--Flasarju, he... he gave up his place in Dawn for me," "He what?!" Both Nebo and Berkut exclaimed. "He did it... for me..." "Oh, moons," Nebo started sobbing. "He loved you. He'd do it for you any day." Berkut sighed in sorrow. "You can still see him, you know," a voice spoke up. The trio turned to see a SkyWing that only one of them recognized. "Kestrel!" Spéir said hastily. "Can we really?" "Yeah," she started. "Oh, thank the moons!" Nebo reached to hug and thank the rusty dragon, but she stopped her with a gentle shove and continued talking. "But there's a catch." Kestrel added. "Isn't there always?" Berkut face-taloned. "You can stay as is and Falsarju will spend his time in Void," The family held their breath. "Or, you could all go to Dusk." There was a long silence between the dragons. "What?" Spéir finally spoke up. "Yup." Kestrel confirmed. "Hey, you'd be together." The three kin looked at each other. They seemed to agree to a single decision and nodded in agreement. "When do we leave?" Berkut asked. Someone tapped on Falsarju's shoulder. He lifted his groggy head to meet their eyes. She was a gold-orange SkyWing with veins of bold red flowing through her large wings. SkyWings had big wings in the first place, but her wings were huge. Flasarju wondered if she could even fly with wings of that size. That must've been how she died, he theorized. "Falsarju?" she asked. "That's me," he confirmed. "Come with me." He rose to his tired feet and trudged behind her. The only source of light was the dim glow of her scarlet eyes. "Am I going to Dusk?" he asked. "Yes." she answered. He sighed. It was worth it, though. Anything for his brother. "But," Falsarju raised his ears. "Someone's waiting for you." Falsarju racked his brain for a long, long time. Who was someone? Could they be Spéir? No, they couldn't be! Would Spéir let Falsarju stay in Dusk? Or would he really want his brother to live on in Dawn? Falsarju's questions blinded him. He didn't notice the change in the environment and that his "tour guide" had stopped walking until he bumped into her. "Sorry! I didn't-" Falsarju started to apologize, but he saw the three dragons that were perched beyond the gold-orange dragon's wings. It was Spéir. And with him were Nebo and Berkut, his mother and father. Falsarju remained motionless as the area around him reached his senses. Thunder flashed in the sky, battles raged above his head, and dragons were burning alive in the canyons and gorges across the land. But that didn't matter. "Brother! Mother! Father!" he yelled, bursting past his guide and tackled his family. "I didn't think you'd do this for me!" he cried as his family comforted him. "Anything for you, brother," Spéir said. Falsarju turned to face him, his jaw quivering the same way it did before he killed him. "Will you... forgive me?" Spéir held out his shaking talons. Falsarju took them without a second thought. "Anything for you, brother," he said. "Besides," he looked to the sky, and the other SkyWings followed his gaze. The storm had stopped, and the clouds were splitting apart, revealing the sun. "The sun lights another day." Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions